Nada nos va a separar
by Akuma Sheryl
Summary: Sasuke y Hinata estan separados, pero eso no les impedira seguir amandose... ni luchar por su amor! ojala les guste... un fanfic mio d mi XD... sino de kien mas no?... d verdad espero les agrade...


Aquí estoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Y traigo otro fanfic mío de mi!!! xD…es un Sasuhina, mi pareja favorita…

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen…

Espero que les guste…

Estaba un joven sentado en una banca de algún parque cercano a su casa…estaba mirando hacia el cielo y se encontraba muy pensativo… la gente que pasaba por ahí trataba de preguntarle que le ocurría, pero el simplemente ignoraba a todos… estaba demasiado concentrado en su "problema"…

-_¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto justo ahora? Justo en el momento que era mas feliz que nunca… - _se pregunta Sasuke Uchiha con mucha insistencia- _Hay… no puedo creerlo Hinata, como se atrevieron a separarme de ti… no sabes cuanto daría por volver a tenerte conmigo, por volver a abrazarte y a besarte… después de tanto luchar para lograr mi felicidad, y ahora me la quitan… no puedo creerlo…- _

Mientras en otro lugar, en un cuarto estaba ella… la razón por la cual Sasuke Uchiha no podía estar tranquilo desde hace muchos días… Hinata… ella también estaba en la misma situación que Sasuke…

-_¿Cómo paso esto? No entiendo, por que me separaron de ti… si eras lo mejor que me había pasado, luche horrores por conseguir el amor de alguien que nunca me iba a amar… y de pronto… cuando yo creía que moriría de tristeza… apareciste tu…- _repetía la chica, recordando ciertas cosas- _al principio reconozco que no fue sencillo, conmigo eras igual que con todo mundo… frío, no te importaba nadie mas que tu mismo… y yo… no podía ni mirarte a los ojos, sin embargo… poco a poco eso fue desapareciendo… nos tuvimos mas confianza… pasamos de ser unos simples conocidos a ser amigos… y con tu carácter ser tu amiga era mucho… y luego… ambos nos enamoramos… y como dos tontos enamorados creímos que todo sería color de rosa. Todo empezó bien, pero no le dijimos a nadie de nuestro noviazgo… preferimos esperar un tiempo… después de un mes de "tensión" por parte mía fuimos a hablar con mi padre, que al parecer lo tomo muy bien por que no me dijo nada… al contrario me felicito por mi noviazgo contigo… pero de un día a otro… yo regresaba a mi casa, y al subir a mi habitación estaba mi padre en ella, y me dijo gritándome que nunca mas me acercara a ti, cuando le pedí una explicación no me la quiso dar, y solo se fue…a pasado una semana desde ese día, y aunque tu ya lo sabes… no se por cuanto tiempo mas voy a poder estar sin ti…Sasuke…-_

Ambos jóvenes no sabían que había ocurrido para que se separaran… si todo estaba bien… pero el mas preocupado era Sasuke, el no iba a permitir que lo separaran de Hinata así como así, el no había vencido tantos obstáculos como para que le arrebataran lo que mas quería… el descubriría lo que había pasado…

-_No entiendo…¿Quién nos querría lastimar? No creo que aya sido Neji, el ya tiene su novia… además que ya no odia a Hinata…-_ pensaba Sasuke, aun se encontraba en el parque-_ Naruto… no… su diminuto cerebro no alcanza ni para que el se imagine que Hinata y yo estábamos juntos…¿Quién mas? Sakura…no, no lo creo… pero… solo eso explicaría lo que le dijo a Hinata-_

**Flash Back**

Estaban Sasuke y Hinata caminando por la aldea tranquilamente… aunque recibían miradas de todo el mundo, desde que ambos estaban saliendo cada vez que la gente los veía juntos los miraban raro, esto era algo que molestaba a Sasuke, a tal punto de golpear a la persona que lo mirara de esa forma, afortunadamente Hinata siempre lo detenía… aunque ese día a ella le dieron ganas de no parar a Sasuke cuando iba a golpear a alguien… esa persona era Sakura…

-Hola Sasuke, Hinata… ¿Qué tal?- preguntaba la pelirosa, como si fuera gran amiga de ambos-

-Hola…- dijo secamente Sasuke ya que no le agradaba mucho la presencia de Sakura-

-Hola Sakura- hablo Hinata no muy convencida de las palabras de la chica-

-Pero por que se comportan así…- pregunto "inocentemente" Sakura- pareciera que no quisieran hablar conmigo…

-Tu crees…- susurro Sasuke irónicamente-

-¿Dijiste algo Sasuke?-

-No Sakura, son ideas tuyas…-

-¿Y que haces por aquí Sakura?- pregunta Hinata-

-Pues estoy paseando un rato… es que estoy muy cansada- respondía ella con una sonrisa un poco hipócrita, cosa que solo Sasuke noto…-

Luego de esto la conversación reino el silencio… ninguno decía nada: Hinata se sentía un poco incomoda… romper silencios no era su especialidad, y con Sasuke era lo mismo, lo que a el le incomodaba era que Sakura los miraba muy detenidamente, como si quisiera ver algo entre ellos dos…

-¿Hay algún problema Sakura?- pregunto el de repente, asustando un poco a ambas chicas- digo, como nos estas mirando mucho…-

-Ah… no, lo que pasa es que… se ven muy bien juntos…- respondió ella con otra de sus falsas sonrisas, que solo convenció a Hinata ya que Sasuke no lo creyo… pero de pronto su mirada se torno sombría, y los miro muy mal- pero no se acostumbren mucho a estar juntos, por que tal vez después se separen y eso les duela mucho mas…-

Hinata y Sasuke solo la miraron confundidos, mientras Sakura solo sonreía de manera orgullosa… ninguno de los dos entendía lo que Sakura intentaba decir…¿separarse?... eso era prácticamente imposible, nadie que ellos conocieran estaba en su contra… a no ser que ella sea la persona que se les oponga, lamentablemente esta idea solo se le ocurrió a Sasuke, ya que Hinata no pensaba muy bien que digamos en esos momentos…

-¿Q-Que quieres decir Sakura?- preguntó un poco asustada Hinata-

-Si Sakura, que quisiste decir eh…- decía Sasuke visiblemente molesto- por que no creo que lo digas sin saber nada…-

-No quise que lo tomaran así- se defendía ella- lo que quise decir es que tengan cuidado, por que quizas aya alguien que le quiera hacer daño… era solo para que lo tuvieran en cuenta…-

-…- Sasuke no sabía que decir, aunque el no creyera las palabras de Sakura sabía que Hinata si… y el no podía echarle algo de culpa a Sakura, por que si no tenía pruebas iba a terminar peleando con Hinata-

-Pero aun así…-dijo ella en un tono que no le gusto a ninguno de los 2 presentes- tengan mucho cuidado, por que tal vez luego esten separados- mientras daba una sonrisa un poco malvada…

Sasuke a reclamarle a Sakura, pero (increíblemente) Hinata se le adelanto…

-Sakura… no quiero parecer grosera, pero en todo caso lo que pase con Sasuke y conmigo es asunto de nosotros y de nadie mas… así que no tienes por que meterte-

-No es que me quiera meter Hinata- dijo Sakura un "poquito" irritada- pero es mejor que sepas la realidad y que te cuides…ya que alguien te puede quitar a Sasuke… por que sinceramente no creo que seas capaz de retener a Sasuke a tu lado- dijo esto con un dejo despectivo-

-Ella no necesita retenerme Sakura…- ahora el que hablo fue Sasuke- yo estoy a su lado por voluntad propia, por que la amo…-

-Ah…- dijo ella, un poco apagado su tono de voz-

-Así es Sakura la amo… y nadie va hacer que cambie ese sentimiento…-

-De todas maneras…- hablo Sakura- el amor a veces no cuenta, si uno es débil no Sasuke?-

-Tu di lo que quieras, pero todo lo que hablas no tiene sentido…- esta vez dijo esto Hinata – no hagas advertencias de algo que no sabes que va a pasar…-

-Eso es lo que tu crees…-dijo en susurro Sakura- hagan lo que quieran… me voy!-

Y dicho y hecho, Sakura se fue de ese lugar dejando a Sasuke y Hinata muy confundidos por sus palabras… ya que ambos sabían que algún significado debían tener sus frases…¿pero cual?

**Fin de Flash Back**

_- Y que casualidad que eso aya pasado unos días antes que a ella le prohibieran verme… creo que ya esta todo claro…tengo…¡tengo que ir a decírselo a Hinata!-_

Y así, descubriendo todo lo que había pasado Sasuke se encaminó a la habitación de Hinata para contarle lo ocurrido…

-_No voy a dejar que lo nuestro se arruine por algo sin sentido… no me voy a olvidar de ti Hinata…¡NUNCA!-_

Hinata solo estaba sentada cerca de la ventana de su habitación mirando el paisaje, y recordando a cada minuto a Sasuke… no podía dejar de pensar en el… hasta que en un momento ya no pudo mas y dejo salir una lagrima…sentía muchos deseos de llorar… pero recordaba Sasuke… sus ojos, su sonrisa y su voz diciéndole "_no llores, le vamos a encontrar una solución a nuestro problema_"…

-No debo llorar- dijo Hinata muy decidida y secándose la pequeña lagrima que tenía en el rostro- ahora mas que nunca debo ser fuerte, se que este problema se solucionara, y que Sasuke y yo volveremos a estar juntos… además, se que a el no le gustaría verme llorar…-

-Tienes razón… no me gusta verte llorar- dijo una voz desde la ventana de Hinata-

Hinata al oír esa voz le volvió el alma al cuerpo… esa voz le daba mucha tranquilidad y seguridad… era la voz de Sasuke, y para cerciorarse de que no soñaba volteo a ver si era verdad…¡y si era! Sasuke estaba ahí…

-Sasuke…- fue lo único que ella pudo decir, ya que la felicidad la invadía tanto que no pudo articular ni una palabra-

En ese momento Hinata corrió junto a Sasuke y lo abrazo como nunca lo había hecho… lo abrazo por todo ese tiempo que habían estado separados… un abrazo que ambos necesitaban…-

-Hinata no sabes cuanto te extrañado…- decía Sasuke muy feliz- no tienes idea de cuanto he sufrido por que no estas a mi lado…-

-Yo también… te extrañe mucho Sasuke- respondió Hinata con lagrimas en los ojos-

-¿Por qué estas llorando mi amor?- dijo el, mientras secaba sus lagrimas con su mano- si este reencuentro no es para ponerse triste, sino para alegrarse…-

-No lloro de tristeza, sino de felicidad…- y luego vuelve a abrazarlo- Sasuke, no sabes el miedo que tuve…-

-¿Miedo? ¿Por qué?-

-Por que… por que pensé que no te volvería a ver…-

-Ya paso Hinata… ya paso, y ahora te prometo que nada ni nadie nos va a separar…¡te lo juro!-

En eso Hinata se quedo un poco pensativa… ella no podía acercarse a Sasuke por que sino… sino…

-Sasuke… creo…- Hinata no podía decirle aquello, que también la lastimaba a ella- Sasuke a mi me prohibieron verte…-

-Si lo se, pero no creas que eso me detiene…-

-Sasuke… - ella junto el valor necesario para hablar- mi padre me dijo que si yo me volvía a acercar a ti… el que pagaría las consecuencias serías tu… por eso yo creo que…-

-Espero un momento Hinata…que me estas tratando de decir…-

-Que por tu bien, es mejor que de verdad no alejemos…- dijo finalmente Hinata, mientras volvía a derramar lágrimas-

-¡¿Qué?!- Sasuke no se molesto en ocultar su asombro- no estarás hablando es serio Hinata…¿o si?-

-Sasuke no es que yo quiera hacerlo…- decía ella llorando- lo que pasa… lo que pasa es que yo no quiero que te pase nada… si algo te llega a ocurrir yo me muero…-

-Entonces no lo hagas…-

-¿De que hablas?-

-Que luchemos por nuestro amor…- dijo Sasuke- Hinata, ya se por que te prohibieron verte conmigo…-

-¡En serio! ¿Por qué?-

-La culpable de esto es Sakura…-

-¿¡Sakura!?- se sorprendió mucho al oír ese nombre-

-Si…- aseguro el- ella ya te había dicho que tu y yo no estaríamos mucho tiempo juntos, no pudo ser otra persona… además, ella y yo tuvimos que salir unos días antes por cuestiones ajenas a mi voluntad créeme…-

-Ah…- dijo ella sin ánimos-

-No te vas a molestar por eso verdad…-

-No, no te preocupes sigue…- dijo ella- pero esas son solo coincidencias…-

-No lo creo…- replico el- quizás ella pensó que si tu y yo nos separamos me fijaría en ella-

-¿Tu crees eso?- pregunto ella- es que a ella no se le ven malas intensiones…-

-Eso es lo que tu crees…- finalizo Sasuke- pero ese no es el tema… dime…¿te atreverías a luchar por nuestro amor?-

-Si Sasuke…- dijo con firmeza Hinata- yo luchare por que nuestro amor es mas importante para mi que cualquier cosa en el mundo…-

-Para mi también Hinata…- dicho esto ambos se dieron un gran abrazo y un tierno beso, un beso que necesitaban desde hace mucho- no es que quiera arruinar este momento mi amor pero creo que ya debo irme…-

-¿Por qué tan pronto?-

- Por que quizás alguien venga y nos encuentre juntos- dijo algo triste Sasuke- y no quiero que sospechen algo…¿estas de acuerdo?-

- Si…- dijo Hinata también un poco triste- pero al menos prométeme que nos vamos a volver a ver…-

-Claro… bueno nos vemos…-

-Adiós…-

Hinata solo veía como Sasuke salía de su habitación, ella sabía que no estaría con el por un buen tiempo… pero siempre recordaría lo felices que fueron… y eso la mantendría de pie hasta que ambos pudieran estar juntos de nuevo…

Antes de irse Sasuke se dio vuelta y miro a Hinata… como si fuera la ultima que la vería… y no pudo mas… corrió hacía ella y la volvió a abrazar con mucho amor… luego de eso solo se separaron en silencio… no dijeron nada… y Sasuke se fue…así tan repentinamente como se fue…

-_Te juro que seré fuerte Sasuke…- _se dijo a si misma Hinata- _luchare por nuestro amor por que seamos felices… para que nada ni nadie nos separe…-_aunque de pronto ella se sentó en el suelo y empezó a llorar abrazándose a si misma-_ pero aunque trate de ser fuerte no se si pueda soportar tanto… yo te nesecito para vivir Sasuke… no se como haré para no derrumbarme por no tenerte a mi lado…-_

Sasuke también estaba en la misma situación que Hinata, pero el no lloraba… no lloraría puesto que el quería ser quien le de la fuerza a Hinata para que salga adelante y no desista a luchar por ese amor que se tenían…

-_No dejare que nadie nos separe Hinata- _se repetía Sasuke- _te amo demasiado como para perderte, y menos así… no… no nos van a separar…¡eso lo juro!...-_

Esa noche los dos miraban el cielo al mismo tiempo, pero en diferentes lugares… miraban las estrellas y sabían que en cada una de ellas había un poco del amor que sentían el uno por el otro… veían el cielo con mucha ilusión y con mucho sentimiento… sabían que su amor era tan fuerte que nada ni nadie los iba a separar… nadie… ni las dudas ni las personas… ni los malos pensamientos que había en contra de ellos… tenían presente que se querían demasiado… que se amaban tanto que nunca se iban a olvidar aunque estuvieran separados… en un momento…ambos miraron la misma estrella… y se hicieron a si mismos el mismo juramento…

-_Nunca te voy a olvidar mi amor…-_

Y con este pensamiento ellos siguieron viendo las estrellas… sabiendo que algún día... muy cercano volverían a estar juntos… y serían felices… como siempre merecieron serlo…

Espero que le haya gustado mi fic…

(Ojala que los fans de Sakura me perdonen por hacerla de mala, y no me asesinen!!!)

Ahora si…bye!!!! Cuídense!!! Y gracias por leer mi fic!!!!!!!!! =)…


End file.
